


(Un)wanted Visitor

by mahou_shoujo_positivity



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftertale Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Reapertale Sans (Undertale), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahou_shoujo_positivity/pseuds/mahou_shoujo_positivity
Summary: Geno doesn’t enjoy Reaper's company. At all. Not even a little bit.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	(Un)wanted Visitor

It was a normal day in the save screen. Lonely and way too quiet. The place’s resident sighed, desperately hoping something new would happen to break his monotonous way of life. For a brief moment, he found himself wanting to be greeted by the God of Death, so his annoyingly alluring voice would break the deafening silence that threatened to drive him insane. 

“Geno~” Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Said skeleton’s face lit up, but he quickly replaced his joyful expression with a neutral one. He turned around and glared at his visitor. “What do you want, Reaper?”

Reaper placed a hand on his chest where his soul was situated. He gasped dramatically in mock-hurt. “I came all the way here just to see you, and this is how you treat me?”

Geno rolled his single visible eyelight. “Oh, please. We both know you come here to escape from your job.”

“True.” He admitted before floating closer to him, a smirk forming on his face. “Seeing your cute face is a nice bonus, though~”

He willed himself not to blush, but judging by Reaper’s cocky expression, he failed miserably. “S-Shut up.”

Reaper just winked at him in response.

A somewhat comfortable silence washed over them. Despite the annoyance he tried to fake, Geno did enjoy the god’s company. A little too much, in his honest opinion. He blamed it on him being alone for so long that anyone’s presence would make him happy, but deep inside he knew that wasn’t just it. 

One thing that _did_ bother him was his constant pickup lines and sweet talk. It wasn’t that they made him uncomfortable. It was the opposite, in fact. Most of them were quite flattering. Despite how long they’ve known each other and how he should have been used to them by now, they always managed to catch him off guard. It didn’t help that Reaper seemed to enjoy flustering him at every opportunity.

And although he would never admit it aloud, something very deep inside of him made him want there to be an actual meaning behind his words. That was just wishful thinking, though.

But it _definitely_ wasn’t because he liked him or anything like that. He just liked being complimented. Not by everyone, but by him specifically. It made him warm and fuzzy and caused his soul to beat unusually fast. A part of him wondered what it would be like to let Reaper kiss him, like he had hinted on wanting to do once or twice…

…Okay, so maybe Geno had a tiny little crush on him. No big deal. Crushes go away quickly, right? He just had to wait it out.

But those feelings of his were taking an awfully long time to fade.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Geno wasn’t very proud to say that he almost screamed at the one that interrupted his thoughts. He managed not to, however. Instead, the only sound he made was a quiet squeak.

He glared at Reaper once again, and he answered by shrugging, his ever-present grin not once faltering.

It was then that he registered the question. “It was nothing important.” He tried to look unbothered, but his glowing cheeks betrayed him.

“That pretty blush of yours says otherwise~” He teased, hovering in front of him whilst upside down. Once Geno only flushed deeper as a response, the god grinned cheekily. “C’mon, you can tell me~”

Geno huffed, puffing out his cheeks as he stared at the ground, deeply embarrassed. There was no way he was going to tell him what he was thinking about. He’d never let him live it down. “I don’t trust you.” He said instead.

If Reaper was offended, he didn’t show it. “Well, how about I try to guess it?”

He eyed him warily, not sure he liked where this was going. “...Okay.”

Reaper brought a hand to his chin, pretending to be deep in thought. Somehow, Geno could sense there was a mischievous glint in his empty eye sockets. “Were you thinking about a person? Maybe someone you have a thing for~?” 

Geno immediately stiffened. Was he that transparent?

The god, of course, took note of his reaction. “I’m right, aren’t I?” For once, his expression was unreadable.

“N-No!” He denied quickly, but by the look on Reaper’s face, he knew he had been caught.

“Hmm, I wonder who it is…” Reaper pondered aloud.

Geno hid his face in his hands and groaned in distress. “It’s no one!” His voice came out muffled and squeaky.

Reaper, with a certain gentleness he wasn’t expecting, guided his hands away so he wasn’t covering himself anymore. “Are you sure~?” He continued to tease, and something about the way he was looking at him made his soul skip a beat.

It was only then that Geno realized how close they were to each other. Their faces were only a few inches apart. Reaper’s grin dropped, and it seemed he hadn’t realized their position until then either.

He gazed into the darkness that resided in Reaper’s empty sockets, finding himself unable to look anywhere else. It was almost as if he was hypnotized.

Even as time passed, neither of them moved away. 

“I really want to kiss you right now.” Reaper suddenly confessed, voice just barely above a whisper.

Geno’s eyes widened and despite his efforts to fight against it, he felt his face start to burn. He searched the god’s face for any sign of mockery and found none. Either being trapped in the save screen for so long had messed up with his skill of reading people, or Reaper was being genuine.

He cleared his throat, managing to shift his eyelights away from Reaper’s face. “What’s stopping you?”

It was obvious he had caught him off guard with his question, as it took him a few beats to respond. “Was that an invitation~?” His flirty tone was back full force, however. Geno, still looking in another direction, could feel the other moving closer to him ever so slightly. 

He could also feel his soul pounding faster inside his ribcage. “A-And if it was?” He tried to sound confident, but his stuttering definitely gave him away.

An unexpected silence filled the room. Geno took a tentative glance at him through the corner of his eye sockets, and was pleasantly surprised to see the ever so calm and collected Reaper with his face flushed bright blue, his features clearly showing how shocked he was.

He took a few seconds to recover enough to speak. “You’re serious.” It wasn’t a question. “You would really let me kiss you.”

Geno gulped as he nodded shyly. His soul thrummed loudly in anticipation, and he prayed that Reaper couldn’t hear it.

And then he felt a hand gently grabbing his chin and turning his face to look at him. His chest felt warm as he took in his expression. Instead of the cocky smirk he usually wore, Reaper had a soft smile on his face.

Slowly, almost painfully so, he brought their faces closer together. He paused just before their teeth touched and looked at him questioningly. Silently asking for permission. Feeling like his soul might burst out of his chest; Geno closed the gap between them. 

He felt tiny sparks of electricity jolt through his body at the contact. He had never felt lighter. As cliché as it sounded, he couldn’t help but feel as if this was where he was supposed to be all along.

But it was over way too soon as Reaper pulled back. It was sweet, but way too chaste for Geno’s tastes. He would never admit the whine that escaped his throat as he gripped Reaper’s cloak and followed after his mouth, pulling him into another, far more desperate, kiss.

The god gasped, obviously not expecting his actions. Geno took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth and start exploring. Reaper let out a pleased humming sound once he recovered, kissing back with just as much enthusiasm. Their tongues battled for dominance and soon Reaper was taking control of the kiss. Geno didn’t mind at all, letting him do as he wanted.

A pleasant shiver went down his spine when his tongue brushed against a particularly sensitive place. His reaction didn’t go unnoticed, as Reaper proceeded to caress the spot with vigor, earning a muffled moan from the other.

But eventually they had to part, both of them gasping for air. A thin string of saliva connected them for a moment before dissipating.

Foreheads resting against each other, Reaper let out a breathless chuckle as he gently stroked Geno’s cheekbones with his thumbs, and he unconsciously leaned into the touch with a content sigh.

“You have no idea how long I wanted to do that for.”

Geno reached with a shaky hand to touch his own teeth, as he still couldn’t believe what had just transpired. He looked at Reaper. “…Does that mean you like me?” He tried to keep the hope out of his voice, but didn’t succeed.

Reaper stared at him in disbelief. “Geno, I’ve been flirting with you ever since we first met.”

A cherry red flush took over his skull. “Well! I didn’t think you were serious!” He pouted, crossing his arms and looking away.

He chuckled in amusement, grabbing Geno’s face so they were facing each other once more. His smug smile couldn’t get wider. “I’m assuming that kiss meant my feelings are returned?”

“T-That’s-” He was about to protest, but instead he sighed in defeat. He wanted to hide his burning face on his scarf, but Reaper’s firm grip prevented him from doing so. Finally, he mumbled an affirmative.

“Hm?” He leaned in even closer, so close that Geno could feel his breath on his face. There was a teasing grin spreading across his features. “I didn’t quite hear you. Could you repeat that?”

He repeated himself, not much louder than last time. His face resembled a tomato.

“You’ll have to speak louder, my love~”

He froze at the petname, staring at the other with a wide eyelight. Little did he know said eye was now in the shape of a heart. It made Reaper’s soul thrum happily inside his ribcage. His smirk softened at the edges as he gave Geno a fond look.

That seemed to be enough to give the other skeleton a sudden burst of courage, because he raised his voice, even though it sounded slightly more high-pitched than normal. “Yes! I like you a lot, okay?” He grumbled. “Happy now?”

The god pulled him into an embrace so Geno’s head was lying on his chest and his chin was resting on top of the other’s skull. “Very.” He spoke softly, tightening his grip. 

Geno spluttered, torn between shoving him away and cuddling closer. The latter won the battle. He let himself relax on Reaper’s hold. He had never felt safer.

“This is nice.”

Reaper hummed in agreement, tracing slow circles on his back. 

It didn’t take long for both of them to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy oneshot of my ultimate OTP  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
